Let Me Be With You
by shauncrewe
Summary: This has nothing to do with Abby and Owen. But what if the BOY was the vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Be With You

Chapter 1- Tashan

It's funny. How something so complicated can start from something so simple. Like a story I know. It's a love story between two 13 year olds. Well…. One 13 year old and one 113 year old. It's a Long story but I guess I'll start with the beginning. 100 years ago, 13 year old Tashan's life was terrible, He was poor, his school was crooked, and his mother boyfriend always abused him. His life sucked. Literally.

Tashan's POV

"Mother, I'm leaving for school." I said to my mother. "Okay, Honey" She said. "Hold on, Yo ass aint going nowhere until you get up to that bathroom and clean the blood off the floor." Said My Mother's Asshole of a boyfriend named Thomas. I ran out of my front door, and down the street, with Thomas chasing me. I ran into my middle school. Luckily, my school had a security guard at the front door. I showed him my student ID and ran inside. I was safe for the moment. Or so I thought. About 2 hours later, I was called out of English class and was told to collect my things. I knew what was happening before it happened. I walked into the front office and saw Thomas waiting for me. I ran out of the school doors as fast as I could, but this time Thomas had a car. Which he hit me with. He dragged my half dead body into the woods where no one would see. But he didn't kill me. I wish he did. But what he did was much, much worse: He bit me. I could feel my blood escaping from my body, I thought I was done for, but then I faintly head a voice in the distance. It was familiar. It was my mother. She screamed when she saw what Thomas was doing to me, which startled him. He fell off of me before he could finish sucking me dry, which meant I wasn't dead. I couldn't say the same for my mother. After she scared Thomas, he ate her. Literally. And he knew I could see everything. I knew something was off about him, and now I know what. He was a vampire. After he killed my mother, he set his sights on me. He tried to kill me. But my skin was already bullet thick. "Fuck, now I'm stuck with ya" Thomas said. I was starting to get back to full strength. I ran and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

100 years later a normal 13 year old African american girl was at home getting yelled at by her abusive mother. Her name was Dayla, and she wasn't bad at all. Infact she was a really good person. Genuine, good hearted, smart, and beautiful, her mother just didn't get it.

Dayla's POV

"Mother, I gotta go to school, im gonna be late". I said. 'Who gives a flying fuck where YOU gotta go. You will serve me." My Mother said. I had enough so I just ran right out my door, even though I know the legend of the boy my age who ran out the door and never returned. (Tashan) I got to school and I went to class. Of course I was super late. Well, about 2 hours into class, my teacher whose name is Mrs. Sun told us that we had a new student joining us. "His name is Tashan, and he is 13. Say hello Tashan." Mrs. Sun said. 'Hello" Tashan said. When I see him I think 2 things: First, even though this boy is African American, he is pale, and Last, Damn this boy is cute! Tashan sat down right next to me and I smelt his scent: Axe body spray (Chocolate kind) , with a hint of vanilla. Mrs. Sun got back to the lesson (Math or Something) but I couldn't take my mind off of Tashan. I kept thinking about his perfect brown eyes, his amazing face (with a little acne on it) and his slightly big lips. (A/N-Which I have in real life) Time must have gotten away from me, because eventually the class ended. I got up and followed Tashan out of the room. He headed into the gym and under the bleachers. I decided he needed his space so I went to my next class. After school was over I decided to go to the woods since I did not want to face my mother. I walked into the woods and sat on a giant boulder overlooking the town. I let my thoughts take me in. I had plenty to think about: who was Tashan, What was he doing under the bleachers alone, Would he like me. My thoughts were mostly about Tashan. Just then I heard something behind me. It was Tashan. Apperantly he liked to be alone too. Maybe we could be alone together. "Hey, I'm Dayla Gee" I said. "Im Tashan" He said "What's your last name?" I asked. "I don't have one." He said. "How do you not have one" I asked. "Do you mind if I take yours?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat when he said that. "I guess your name is Tashan Gee". I said. "Well, I gotta go now." He said. He looked in pain as he left. There he goes, Tashan Gee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tashan's POV

I'm so hungry. And I remember that I don't eat human food, but I have to drink human blood. Damn that Thomas. 1st he kills my mother, then he turned me into a vampire. I hate him I've been hungry since I left school, but that girl kept me sane. Dayla Gee. The girl who gave me her last name. She must really have a crush on me. I like her too, but I cant. I'm just gonna end up eating her like I did to my recent foster families, which is why I now live alone in an apartment. But I'm not heading there. I must have blood. I climbed a nearby park tree and waited until somebody came by. Luckily a pedophile looking man came right under that tree and stopped to check the time. That's when I pounced. I jumped on his shoulders and started ripping his skin apart with my teeth. As soon as I could taste flesh I started to drink his blood. Knowing that he would probably get some kind of sick fetish from this I drunk even harder. I drank him dry then snapped his neck. I ran and ran all the way to my apartment at the speed of a jet. When I got there it was 10:00. Since I go to school now, I have to sleep at night now. All that crap about vampires cant go in the sun unless ther burn is like I said crap. But it does aggravate me. I went to sleep on my king size mattress. (Which I got from my mother 100 years ago) and I fell asleep.

Dream Sequence

I walked down the school hallway toward Dayla. I Knew I loved her more than anything. I don't care if I kill people to live. I'd gladly die for her. "Do you wanna come with me" I asked. "Yes, I love you more than anything" Dayla said. As we walked into the train station together (Don't know how we got there) we were locked hand in hand. We were both listening to our I-Pods when we got on the train. We were ready to start our new life together.

Real World

I woke up at 7:00 and got ready for school. After I had a blood bottle I went to school. On the way I saw Dayla walking out of her house. I ran up to her. "Hey Dayla" I said. "Hey Tashan Gee" She said. "Hey Dayla do you like me?" I asked. "Yeah, a lot" She said. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked. "I wanna be your wife, but girlfriend's good too." She said. So we walked into school hands locked. Didn't I dream about this?


End file.
